


I Trust to Fall

by Kt_fairy



Series: Like real people do [7]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Dorks in Love, Fingering, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee takes a shot in the dark and it does not completely miss it's mark. </p>
<p>A tale of trust and smut....latter more than the former.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The dorks belong to their real selves, the words belong to me.

 

 

The package had been sat on top of his underwear when he slid the draw open . A plane brown padded envelope with postage stamps and Lee’s name above the address. He had been about to chuck it on Lee’s pillow and continue packing when lime green post-it note amongst the socks had caught his eye.

                                                            _‘ A little something for you to think about. All my love and a lil’ but more XXXXX.’_

 He had given the package a testing squeeze, felt that whatever inside it was soft with very little bulk and had given the drawer a search, telling himself it was to check nothing had fallen out and not because he was stalling.

 Richard had been almost certain about what the package contained (Lee liked to think testing the waters with jokes was being subtle) so was not so very shocked when he had peered inside and saw black silk and lace. Careful extraction had revealed a black lace garter belt, black silk panties and a pair of incredibly delicate sheer stockings.

 Lee had been making a lot of noise outside with the dogs and his music, a little too much noise when he had thought about it, making sure Richard and most likely their neighbours had known he was definitely not inside the house. Richard had been on the brink of yelling out the window for Lee to come in and pack for London, but looking at the scant pieces of fabric in his hands he had known he had been left to discover and consider these…presents. After he had pondered them a moment, surprised that he was not embarrassed by either holding these or that the thought of putting them on had not set butterflies fluttering in his guts, Richard had started unbuttoning his jeans to try them on. If he had not liked it then that would have been that, and if he did, then that would be nothing to be ashamed of.  Lee had trusted him with this, so he would give it his full consideration.

  The garter belt had taken a bit of experimentation to get on properly and was a little loose, the stockings he had laddered in the process of clipping them on and the panties… had been an experience.

  Richard had made himself look long and hard at the image in the wardrobe mirror, picking each good and bad thing out; noting the lightness of everything and the way it had touched skin so gently yet held him securely, how the colour had been a little too dark for his pale winter skin, the panties had not accommodated him at all which had a slightly strained laugh bursting forth, and despite the tops digging into his thighs the stockings _had_ accentuated the curve of his legs quite well.

  A quick check of the package, while still wearing everything, had told him that these were made for women and the sizes were wild guesses – which did not take much to work out this had been a result of Lee’s insomnia shopping. He had put everything away at the back of the bottom draw and a week later sat keenly feeling the oddness of the situation with his measurements and IPad ordering some more from a specialist retailer while bored in a French airport.

 So now he stood here weeks later in front of the bathroom mirror, shirt covering the new dark blue silk and lace garter belt and panties, straps visible from underneath the hem, in their blissfully quiet house.

  Richard’s plan had been to wear them in, get used to the feeling before deciding if to present himself to Lee or not. But now as he went to retrieve the fancy moisturiser to use on his freshly shaved legs he had a sudden flare of daring, an image of him pottering around like this for Lee to discover when he came home.

  He managed to get the stockings on this time without laddering them, this pair less silky and more sturdy than the last, and blushed at the mirror when he caught sight of himself. This was pure sensation, the way the silk smoothed over parts of touch sensitive hairless skin and the lace brushed others, the way it held on so lightly shot a thrill of something to the tips of his fingers, and for a moment he was scared of it. Richard took a deep breath, the flash of daring dulling quickly, and looked at the watch sat on the counter as he nervously chewed at his lip, he would give it half an hour and if Lee was not back by then this was all coming off. There had been enough pushing of boundaries today, and the lesson to not push himself too far had been too hard learnt to ignore for the sake of lace and silk.

 So a pair of Lee’s sweatpants went on over the stockings, Richard pulling a face at the change in his reflection, and was just out their bedroom door when the familiar rattling of the landing window signalled the closing of the heavy front door below. He froze, listening to the patter of claws on the hallway floor as the dogs came to great Lee, heavy footfall becoming muffled by the removal of shoes. “Rich? You in?”

 Having not really believed Lee would be in before his self imposed half hour time limit Richard considered making a break for it back into their room to strip and pretend he had just come out of the shower. His eyes went from the top of the stairs, to the window and the snowy outside world, to the long upstairs corridor and before he knew it his mouth had made his mind up for him. “I’m out!”

Lee laughed. “Are you? That’s a shame.” Richard felt himself smiling a little helplessly and made to head downstairs. “Don’t come down, I’m comin’ up.”

  Richard was so caught up in his own last minuet half hearted plans to escape that he only realised Lee was with him when he was a pace away, smile as sweet as it ever was, cold hands tilting Richard’s face up ready for a kiss. “You been kissing someone?” Lee asked matter of factly. It was so different to what had been on Richard’s mind that he stared up at Lee in dumb silence for a moment before demanding to know what he meant.

“Your lips look all red and tender.” Lee purred, eyes flicking up to Richard’s eyes from his lips. “You been biting your lips or someone been bitin’ em for you?”

“I have a collection of people in the wardrobe for when you’re not here and I want kisses.”

Lee’s eyes sparkled at that. “Hmmm, I think I’m the most qualified to help you there.” He rumbled, planting a dirty, open mouthed kiss on Richard with chilled lips, hands moving from his face to slide slowly, slowly down his chest to his waist. They rested there a moment, Richard concentrating on them as much as the kiss, feeling fingertips brush over the lace under his shirt, trying to identify it. Lee stilled as realisation dawned, panting into Richard’s mouth for a long few heartbeats before pulling back just enough to look at his hands.

  “Are…is…” He licked his lips and glanced back up at Richard’s face, eyes darkening even as Lee looked at him. “You’re wearing…them?”

“The one’s you got didn’t fit at all. So I got a bett…another set.” Lee looked down at his hands on Richard’s waist but did not speak. “They came while you were in LA and I waited.... I was just seeing if they fit when you got in. Was going to…to wear them in…um…”

 “These ones, they…errr- fit better? These ones fit better?”

“Yeah, a lot better. They’re made to fit men.” Richard explained, knowing his expression was something strange and glad Lee was not looking at him.

“I should have planned a bit better, I’m sorry. Or just asked you, which would have been a good place to …sorry.”

“It’s okay. If you had asked I probably would have pretended you were joking or bottled."

"You wouldn't treat it as a joke. It's why I... well, it's why I got up the courage to leave them for you."

"It was better like that, I think. I was under no obligation or, uh,  pressure.”

 After having most of this painfully awkward conversation either directed at Richard’s abdomen or the top of Lee’s head they were suddenly looking at each other as Lee’s hands dropped to his sides and he shuffled back half a step with his shoulders raised and eyebrows sloping making him look unfairly sweet.  “So these are…are they more comfy?”

Richard paused in his answer, taking in how the barely there freckles across Lee’s nose was suddenly surrounded by very pink skin, how his nostrils flared when he took in deep breaths, and, although he told his eyes not to venture that far south, the push of Lee’s cock against the front of his jeans.

 “They’re so soft and delicate it’s almost like I’m not wearing them at all.” Richard mused, hitching enough of his shirt up so he could get a thumb under the lace of the garter-belt and snap it against his skin. “Just a little snug around the groin, but it’s just like wearing sports briefs.” He glanced up at Lee who looked like he was undergoing some immense inner turmoil, eyes fixed on where the small slither of blue lace and skin had been.

 “That’s…good.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Richard bit his cheek to stop him smiling as he took two steps back towards their bedroom, holding a hand out to Lee. “As I have them on I might as well get your opinion. Come on.”

  Lee took Richard’s hand automatically, he always did, despite looking like he had been hit over the head and stumbled after Richard into their bedroom. Lee was tactile, he liked to touch and kiss and hold the ones he loved, and despite Richard not being so tactile he found he had come to like how Lee could be all over him when he allowed it. But now Lee seemed to not know what to do with his hands or himself, meekly going where Richard guided him.  He let the sweat pants drop as soon as Lee had sat on the end of their bed, kicking them to the side as Lee took a deep, deep breath, eyes tracing every dark curve of his stockinged leg and line of garter strap peeking out from under his shirt, but did nothing.

“Are you just going to sit there?!” Richard sighed, exasperated, in a louder voice than he wanted, Lee flinching to look at him with the sudden change in tone. “You did want me to wear them, didn’t you?”

“No! It’s not that. It’s…”

  Richard felt better wearing these things than he ever expected to, had thought he looked okay edging towards the quite good. Even when he was tired and smelly and covered in prosthetics glue Lee had wanted him and this hesitation made every dislike Richard ever had about himself swell back suddenly leaving a bottomless feeling in his stomach like he had just lost his footing and what was dangerously close to becoming humiliation burning behind his eyes. “Do you not like it?” Richard hated how his voice sounded as he made a half move towards the sweat pants. “Does it…I thought it looked okay…”

“What! No, I…” Lee suddenly jumped into motion, arms shooting out to make Richard stop. “I like it. I really do. I’m just…shocked is all.”

“Shocked? Bloody hell, I nearly ran to hide in the bathroom for the rest of the day then !” Richard cried, resisting the urge to fling the sweat pants at Lee’s head. “I thought you hated it!”

“Sorry, I just…sorry… I’m recovering rapidly trust me.”

 “I bet you are. Now…” Richard tugged his shirt off over his head, his irritation and relief making him bold, and stood before Lee in silk and lace and his own skin, “… tell me how good I look.”

 

 

And did he look good.

  So good Lee was sure he was about to blow a load in his pants from just looking at him; pulled up to his full height like he always was when his temper was up, lips well kissed and shiny, eyes bright and hard staring at Lee from behind unblinking dark lashes, that lingerie so delicate against his soft skin and broad strong body.

 Lee had been comfortable with this part of himself for almost a decade now; the unfamiliar rasp of lace against his skin and the skin of his partner was a sensation he adored, the way the whole ensemble exaggerated places he wanted to touch and bite had made him lick his lips on more that on occasion, pulling him in like a magnet.

Yet Richard had been somewhat fragile when they first got together, so cautious about intimacy of any kind, Lee had held this back most of all as it was something not all people reacted well to. So it had been nervously hopeful jokes, that someone as perceptive as Richard must have seen through a while ago, until one long night of insomnia when his sleep deprived mind had thought it a good idea just to order some and be done with it.

  He knew Richard must have found them, but he carried on as if nothing out of the ordinary (for them) had ever happened, Lee swinging between being grateful for Richards stoic discretion and panic that he was remaining calm because of the dam press tour.

    It had been a surprise to feel the pattern of lace under the cotton dress shirt Richard had on, Lee’s brain had been struggling to process it and fell completely useless when he had seen that glimpse of blue fabric on what he knew would be soft skin . He had caught up with himself now, because if he made Richard feel stupid when he had put himself out there for Lee then he was more of an idiot than even he thought.

  “You look good enough to ruin.”

 That made Richard laugh, head thrown back with the sound coming right from his diaphragm, stomach shaking behind the rich blue lace. “You ruin anything and you’re paying to replace it.”

Lee opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and instead stood so he could close the distance between them. “Thank you for this. I…jeeze you even waxed!”

Richard shrugged a strong shoulder, “Shaved actually. Thought I might as well do them justice, you know I do nothing half arsed.” He glanced down at himself. “I’m not bothered either way about wearing this, just so you know. It’s quite a nice feeling, and I suppose it don’t look too bad.” Lee reached out and slipped a finger under a garter strap, running a finger up and down the satin feel elastic so a knuckle brushed the delicate skin at the curve of Richard’s thigh. The silence of their old creaky farm house had settled around them only to be broken by Lee pinging the elastic as he removed his finger, eyes flicked up to Richard who was looking at him intently. “What I do love about them is what they’re doing to you…” Lee darted forward, pausing when Richard carried on speaking “…how hard you got just from knowing I was wearing this, how gone you look already and you’ve barely touched me.” He lent forward so his lips brushed against Lee’s. “That’s what’s going to make me _keep_ them.”

 Richard lent back as Lee moved in for a kiss, making him step close enough for his jumper to brush against naked chest so he could get his kiss. Hand’s threaded through Lee’s hair as he caught Richard’s bottom lip between his teeth to gently pull at as he moved to nip at his favourite place in the world, Richard’s curving collarbone.

  Lee folded himself over to run the flat of his tongue over a perky nipple, index and middle finger taking up the job of teasing it as he moved the attention of his mouth to suck kisses on the other one, smiling at the hitched breaths from above. Richard’s fingers tugged gently on Lee’s hair and the sharp pain made him moan, bringing the hand he had left hanging at his side back to life to rest on Richard’s hip, pressing his palm into the smooth line of Richard’s hip bone peeking out between lace and silk.

  The carpet was springy under his knee’s as he dropped to them, leaning his forehead against the softness of Richard’s stomach so he could get a glimpse of the silk stretching to over the firm line of his cock. Lee closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the heat radiating from Richard and his gentle warm smell, feeling it wrap around his bones for what must have been the millionth time as he pressed a small kiss to the side of his belly button. 

The fingers slipped out of Lee’s hair at the pressure of that kiss, Richard’s warmth slipping away along with his presence that Lee did not realise was holding him up until his nearly toppled over.  Long legs stepped around Lee and sauntered over to their bed, Lee twisting around to watch the movement of his ass under dark silk as he walked.

“I think you might be over-dressed for once, darling.” Richard teased, voice coming out like velvet, turning with natural grace to settle on the edge of their bed, stocking clad legs crossing at the knee with an almost dainty flourish.

 “Like you were any better before you got a stylist.” Lee groused as he yanked his jumper and top off in one go, shuffling around on his knee’s so he was facing the bed.

Richard’s eyes scanned over his naked chest, slowing down a fraction when they got to wide freckled shoulders, and flicking up to look Lee in the face. “Your point being?” He drawled, head doing that rarely seen sassy little tilt that never failed to make Lee grin.

  He dropped forwards onto his hands, some half formed idea about scooting closer while making Richard laugh in his head, but he caught the hands resting casually over crossed knee’s clenching involuntarily, the pupil’s of those large and ever expressive eyes widening further as Richard stared at him unblinking. So Lee crawled across the space between them slowly, making sure to roll and undulate every muscle across his back and shoulders, biting his lip as his cock throbbed at the thought of doing this, while to also trying not laugh at Richard who was managing to look aroused and scandalised simultaneously.

  Placing his hands on Richard’s crossed knee’s Lee settled back onto his haunches once again, leaning his body against the warm, stocking clad legs in front of him, rubbing against them slightly to feel them drag against his skin while looking up into heavy lidded eyes. “You gonna open your legs for me beautiful?”

  Instead of brushing it aside or getting embarrassed, the usual reactions to such compliments, Lee’s gaze was held without falter and he removed his hands from silk covered knee’s as they were slowly uncrossed and spread wide. If Lee had not seen in his peripheral vision that large hands were gripping the covers Richard would have never given away one single tell that he was nervous. Lee kept eye contact as his hands gently closed around slender ankles, thumbs slowly rubbing soothing circles on the thin skin over his ankle bone until the grip on the sheets loosened. A hint of a smile flashed through Richard’s eyes and he pointed his toes into the carpet so every graceful line of muscle in his legs was flexed under dark material.

  “Thank you.” Lee breathed against the inside of a knee as he pressed wet kisses over skin warmed stocking, making sure his lips dragged them against the places he knew made Richard gasp and squirm.

  He ran his finger tips up the long muscles of Richard’s calves, going higher every time until they rested on the slightly thicker band at the top of the stocking. Two fingers slipped under a garter strap to pull it taut and let it snap back hard into the delicate flesh on the top of Richard’s thigh. Lee kept his eyes on the blossom of pink, holding in an answering moan to the hiss from above him, fingers carefully pulling down the side of one stocking to reveal a little bit more of pale inner thigh so Lee could sink his teeth into it. Hands flew to grab at his hair as Richard let out a cry that ended in a sharp little gasp that was the best sound Lee ever got to hear as he sucked at the bite mark so it would be dark and telling tomorrow morning.

 Lee had once thought to ask if he could break the skin before now, not by much, just enough for there to be a faint scar so Richard would be marked forever as _his,_ but that was a road he did not really want them to head down. Besides, scar tissue dulled the nerves and they would both be robbed of this – what it did to Richard and the noises he made, how he would grab at Lee unsure of whether to push him away or pull him closer.

  Pulling away from that spot Lee took a moment to appreciate his red and spit slicked work before burying his face into Richard’s crotch, nuzzling against the fully erect, hot hard musky line of him underneath slippery silk, dragging his tongue over the faint patch of damp near the waistband. Lee grabbed at the tops of Richard’s calves as his legs tried to jerk closed, letting out a drawn out noise from the back of his throat that went straight to Lee’s cock. “Dammit, I wanna fuck you so bad.” He growled into the panties, smiling when gentle fingers traced circles behind his ear.

“Now I know you like doing business with my dick, but the spokesperson is up here.” Richard’s voice though deep and breathy with arousal was laced with a smile that was lighting up his face when Lee peered up at him.

 “Well, Mr. Spokesperson – I was just sayin’ to your cock how I would love to fuck you, but as it concerns your ass I think I may need a word with that part of you beforehand.” Lee knew that was terrible, yet Richard’s already flushed face went an interesting shade of magenta, the colour travelling all the way down to his chest that gave a great heave before the colour slowly receded.

 “I don’t know whether to be appalled or amused.”

“I’ll take either, I’ll take anything you gi’me. But I’d quite like for it to be your ass.”

Richard sighed and gently shoved Lee’s head away from his groin, “How can I refuse such poetry!”

“Poetry? Sure, I can do that. You want it in Sonnet or Villanelle or Ode or…

“Lee.” His name rolled heavily off Richard’s tongue and it silenced him at once. “You’re still far too dressed.”

  He took a moment to breathe, having a hysterical moment of thinking his skin was about to catch fire, before rolling back onto his feet to heft himself up. Richard was still, looking up at Lee from that smudge of eyelashes with his fucking ridiculous blue eyes as Lee tugged open his jeans and let them drop to kick away, hooking his thumbs into his boxers and raising his eyebrows. “You want these off too?”

  Richard rose smoothly and placed his hands gently over Lee’s so he could push down and let the boxers drop to the floor. There was an aborted attempt by Lee to kick them away too but in one swift movement Richard was leaning in close, close enough that his lips were bushing Lee’s jaw, running his warm palm up the length of Lee’s dick. “I want to feel every inch of this, Lee. _Make_ me feel it.”

“I will, I will. Richard…” Lee panted out, hearing himself whine as Richard let go of him, stepping away and reaching for the suspender clasps. “What…What’re y’doing?”

Richard paused, one leg cocked so he could reach the delicate silver clip with more ease. “I don’t know where you’ve been, but usually underwear needs to be removed to get to, well…” 

“Yeah, yeah - alright, alright! If you were lookin’ at what I was lookin’ at you’d turn dumb.”

Richard snorted as he flicked the clasps open with a familiar ease that made Lee raise his eyebrows. Bright eyes met his and something in them made Lee keep his eyes there and not on thumbs resting under the little bows sat prettily on each hip bone, and not on the hips wiggling as the panties were shucked down no matter how much he wanted to look.

  “I assume you’d like for me to clip the stockings back on?” Richard asked.

Lee nodded while saying quietly, “Only if you want.” He picked up the hand that carefully clicked the last clasp into place, pressing a kiss to his fingers. “You’re so dam sensible it’ll drive me mad, and I love you.”

 “Love you too.” Richard breathed with utter sincerity, Lee catching the silly grin on his face as he stepped away to drag the covers off onto the floor. He tossed a tube of lube onto the bed then settled his long limbs into the centre of the bed with a slow grace that was the nearest he ever got to being consciously sexy, settling on his knees with his hands pressed into the wall and arching his back slowly so his gloriously round and firm arse was- for want of a better word- presented.

  Lee’s hands were on lace covered waist before he was even aware he was moving, brushing over soft skin of Richard’s hips with his fingertips as he nipped kisses in a lazy zig-zag down the soft expanse of back in front of him. He breathed into the strip of skin between the bottom of the garter belt and the swell of Richard’s ass, brushing a smile against warm skin at the impatient little noise he let out. Lee admired his large tanned hands on Richard’s body as he massaged his ass cheeks, waiting for a quiet moan from Richard before he dragged the rough flat of his tongue of the sensitive circle of muscle to make the moan louder.

  He did love doing this, mainly because he was good at it and Lee supposed it was just human nature to love what you were good at. Loved how a wiggle of his wet tongue could make Richard shudder all around him, loved how a suck at the hard round of muscle could draw out what was almost a squeak, loved the view of a slick spit asshole clenching gently against nothing as he slipped one, then two fingers in so he could lick between them, and he loved it when he glanced up the length of Richard’s back, faintly dewy with sweat, to see that his head was hanging between his muscular arms that were putting his weight onto the wall.

“Fuck…” He heard Richard sigh when he pulled his mouth away with a farewell twist of his tongue and a kiss at an ass cheek, moving to lick the sweat off Richard’s shoulders and nip at the back of his neck while he added a third finger and began slowly fucking him with them. “Lee...” Richard hissed, hand leaving the wall to grasp at the hand on his chest, “darling, lube please.” Lee stopped the movement of his hand and kissed an apology to the line of Richard’s spine as he reached out to blindly search the mattress for a tube.

  Grasping what he had been searching for, Lee pulled himself up to kneel behind Richard, watching as he carefully pulled his fingers out so he could give them a liberal coating. He paused a moment, considering, slipping two fingers back in so he could squirt some lube straight into Richard’s ass.

“Shit…bloody hell that’s _cold_ you bastard.” Richard snapped, taking a blind but well aimed swipe at Lee’s leg. He was laughing, but the flash of pain and sound of skin cracking on skin made Lee gasp. The noise had Richard twisting so he could regard Lee over his shoulder. “Look’s like we learnt two things today.” He murmured with a small smile, reached back to grab Lee by the neck to pull him in for a kiss as he pressed his bottom back into Lee’s hand.

 “Fuuucking… fuck.” Lee panted as Richard squeezed and rocked on his fingers, cock knowing exactly how that felt and wanting it so badly. “Can I…?”

 Richard licked his lips as he regarded Lee, arching back to kiss him dirty, all tongue and teeth, pulling away to rub his wet lips over the stubble on Lee’s jaw. “What do you think?”

 Lee burst out laughing, squeezing his eyes shut as he tipped his head back before leaning his forehead on Richard’s temple, “You’re a snarky little shit when you wanna be fucked, ain’t ya?”

“Yes, well… if you knew what you did to me you’d get stroppy too.” He sounded strangely small when he said that, almost as if he was admitting something big. Lee pressed kisses to every part of Richard’s face he could reach, wrapping and arm across his ribs to keep him in place as he pulled out his fingers and ever so slowly guided himself in.

 “I know what I’m going to do to you.” Lee whispered, nipping at an earlobe, rocking back so only the head was inside the smooth warmth of Richard’s body. “I’m going to give you every inch of me while I make love to you, slowly and carefully until one of us can’t stop themselves cumming.”

  A pleased purr rumbled through Lee from where Richard’s shoulders were pressed against him, his back arched with that balletic flexibility he had never lost so every long, slow roll of Lee’s hips could go as deep as possible. Lee trailed his hand up a warm, smooth chest heaving with Richard’s panted breaths to rest at the base of his throat, not squeezing or putting any pressure at all, just encouraging him to roll his head back onto Lee’s shoulder. He tried to move his other hand to Richard’s cock but it was caught up in a gentle grip and pressed against the garter belt, the lace of which was rubbing against Lee's thighs and abdomen every time he rocked into Richard

  This had been near silent love making, except for quiet gasps or pants, or the odd grunt from Lee that made them both snigger gently. Now Richard was letting out tiny noises right into Lee’s ear with every long firm slide into him which made Lee snap his hips harder than he wanted, nipping along one broad shoulder every time Richard clenched around him.

“Lee…Lee…” Richard gasped, breath hot against the side of Lee’s face. “Oh f-fuuuck. Lee _.”_ He growled out, Lee snapping his hips hard while Richard moaned against his neck, “I can feel every time you _twitch_.”

  If that was in fact physically possible or not Lee would be unsure of if at this precise point in time he was not preoccupied with the full body shudder those words set off. He held still as he panted into the sweaty curls infront of him, fingers digging into soft flesh to try and anchor himself every time Richard rocked his hips against him gently. “Was that too much detail?” Richard murmured in his crispest accent, huffing a laugh Lee could feel through every part of him.

  “I …you’re so…fuck Richard. Fuck.” Was all Lee could get out, holding him tighter only to be soothed by gentle fingers stroking his hair.

 “It’s okay, it’s okay...”

 Lee tipped Richard head back to kiss him long and deep, tongue sliding against tongue between every slide of his cock into Richard’s warm, slick hole. He braced Richard against him with one arm over his chest, his other hand sinking into the pillows and taking both their weight as he oh so gently re-arranged them so Richard was laid out face down on the bed with Lee still deep inside him. He took a moment to gently squeeze the hands laying on the sheets either side of Richard’s chest before pulling himself up so he was knelt over Richard’s thighs with his hands braced on his arse, holding him open so Lee could watch his own cock fuck into him.

  Richard let out a noise into the pillow, writhing a little under Lee in an aborted attempt to buck him off. After all the things they had done, after Lee’s tongue had been in his ass not twenty minuets ago, Richard still got embarrassed by this so Lee let go of him and lent forward so he could kiss all the way up Richard’s long back. “I love you.” Lee said into his neck. “You always feel so good. You always look so good. I love you.”

  Richard grunted out what Lee knew was an “Love you too”, arching his back more so Lee could slide in deeper, letting out a little noise when Lee dragged over his prostate as he rocked out. The little noises came thicker and faster as Lee purposely angled his hips so he could rub the head of his cock against Richard’s prostate, pressing kisses all over Richard’s shaking shoulders to encourage the noises. 

 It all became too much, too gentle, too intimate, too much of ‘them’ for Lee to come looking at the back of Richard’s head. So he pulled out, both of them hissing at the loss of heat and stretch, pushing and pulling until Richard is on his back, torso twisted so his right leg was swung over Lee’s right shoulder, one hand grabbing the pillows and the other dragging Lee closer as he slid back into Richard’s heat.

  He kissed Richard’s cheek as his thrusts got desperate, kissed his nose and his chest and his jaw before sliding their mouths together, Richard parting his lips to Lee’s tongue with a soft sigh and it was that that had Lee coming. He batted away the post orgasm haze to continue fucking Richard until he was too soft to do so, then he grabbed Richard’s waist in one hand, nails digging into the lace, the other on his rump, and in one movement that he would never get as smooth again he hauled Richard’s hips up higher so his limp dick slipped out. Lee set to lapping up his own cum leaking from him while he worked Richard’s hot hard dick, tonguing at his pink fucked open hole until it clenched and heels were digging into his back as Richard came with long, drawn out, perfect noise all over himself.

 

                                                                       -----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Uh oh. You’ve got a ladder.”

“I’m not surprised. I was half expecting a strap to snap when you nearly had me doing the splits, being able to do it doesn’t mean that I should.”

“So all those noises and you pullin’ me closer were you complaining, then?”

Richard shot Lee a grin over a mark littered shoulder but didn’t say anything, just carried on cleaning himself up and slipping out of what was left of the sweat and cum stained lingerie. He inspected the stocking, pursing his lips at the rip and ladders in the back of one before chucking the pair in the bin.

  Lee watched from where he was reclined under a tick layer of bubbles in the tub as Richard twisted and turned in front of the mirror to try and inspect every mark that had been left on him. Richard had never complained about them or asked for more, but knew that Lee felt bad about them sometimes, when the bruises and bites were on the dark side. It was silly to worry, Richard was uncertain and reserved but if he did not like something you were never left in any doubt about it.

  “You’re nice to look at.” Lee announced to the echoing bathroom, the heat of the bath water and the great sex making him dozy and affectionate. “But I want to cuddle you so come on over here.”

 “I’m sure I heard a please in there somewhere.”

“Riccccchhhhhh. Pleeeease. It’s so lonely all the way over here all on my own in this huge lonely bath tub.” Lee whined, putting on his most pathetic expression when Richard’s reflection looked at him from the mirror and laughed.

 He padded over and carefully slipped into the water, Lee assisting with sure hands to make sure he did not slip, and settled back against his chest, soft dark hair brushing the underneath of Lee's chin. “You’re an idiot.” 

 

 


End file.
